Things I don't like about Harry Potter
by The-Girl-Who-Wrote-This
Summary: Well, the title. This is where I write about all the things I don't like in the Harry Potter series. Um...yea that is the summary. Hmm, usually I don't have enough space. Anyway I also have a fanfic challenge in here! Please, someone accept it and write and post it!


First I have to say: HARRY POTTER IS THE BEST BOOK SERIES EVER WRITTEN! J.K ROWLING ROCKS! EVERYTHING SHE HAS EVER WRITTEN ROCKS!

But, there is still some things I don't like about the HP series. (but, everything HP is still awesome!)

So, lets get right into it! Well, I am going to do this kinda randomly, so lets start at the end!

Why did'nt I like the end?

Well, more what happened after the final battle. I mean we know Voldemort was defeated, but how did the wizarding world change after that? Through the whole series we are told how wizards are cruel to other magical races and muggles ] and sometimes enslaves them, so I would like to know if this changed?

And if it did, then how did it change?

I mean there was so much possiblilities to be explored. Here is a few things I think might have been great idea to incorperate (btw their mine, but I can never hope to be as great as J.K Rowling.):

1\. Well, Hogwarts could have alowed some other creatures to attend. I mean we know that the castle is huge so space is not a problem. Of course other creatures or magical races of course would need different classes, but would that not just make Hogwarts a more magical place? And it would help wizards and other magical creatures get along more easily? And so many great ideas... Mermen could have a whole academy in the lake. And there could have been team building activities to help different magical races work together. And even some muggles could be asked for help. Also J.K Rowling did not have to go deeep into this, just a few referances at the end and maybe seeing other magical races at the Hogwarts express. Fanfiction would soon fill the gap.

2\. The houses. I just felt that they should have been taken away or at least changed and houses workign together more encouraged. I mean putting kids into houses is besically labling them something. And while the hat may be right at the time, people can change.

3\. How everyone in Slytherin is bad. I mean could Harry not have one friend who was a Slytherin outcast? I perosnally think that his girlfriend could be a Slytherin muggleborn. Of course that sound really fanfiction, but I think if J.K took the idea it would have turned out great. Or even Ron in Slytherin? Or a pureblood going against his/her family?

4\. Did muggle technology infuelnce the world more? I mean flying cars, right? I would have loved to see that again. Some kind of wizarding internet? Maybe advanced floo?

These are just the big ones!

Now, I think that it would have been really nice to see how the world changed. And the problem is that J.K left most of us thinking the wizarding world stayed the same. And if you look at canon facts it does. And most next generation fanfics portray it that way.

So, it may have changed and J.K Rowling just did not wrote about it, but most people now believe it did not and canon also leads us to believe it did not an dif that is true it really sucks I meand doesn't the Wizardign world learn of from their mistaked, and Harry would be very infuencial. Why does'nt he do anything?

I think that looking at the characters we can safely say that the Wizarding World would have changed a lot. I mean Percy minister, who we know is friends with Harry, Ron and Hermione. I think at least, very least Hermione would have tried to change it and if Harry backe dher, they would have most likely succeeded.

So, I like to assume that the wizarding world did change and J.K Rowling just did not write about it, but I wish she did.

And, hey I also thought, should I write a next gen fanfic, showing more how the world changed, but i have a lot of fics so can one of you guys maybe write one? I'll leave lots of review if you PM me it's name!

Hey, please if someone does that it would be a real treat for me! =)


End file.
